Buildings and other structures are often constructed with rough openings in which a window is installed. The window may include seals to prevent moisture entry into the building, for example, during a rainstorm. Pressure differentials between the exterior of the building and the interior of the building can have a negative effect on the effectiveness of a seal by pushing water through the seal.